Talk:Rings of Power
I am A first time Tolkien reader, so this wiki is really helpful! :Are you currently reading it?-- 10:12, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I don´t understand. What do the rings give there owner for powers? What does the rings give to there owner? Call me stupid, beacuse I am. Adam Yes, please answer his question. Mynameissora 12:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The Three Elven Rings gave their owners the power to protect, preserve and heal, the Seven Dwarven Rings made their owners greedier and led them to gold, the Nine Rings of Men turned the wearer into powerful wraiths and the One Ring controlled the Seven and Nine.--Wyvern Rex. 15:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) the nine non-canon names Here it says Hoarmurath is a Númenórean, but I thought he wasn't one and Akhorahil was. Names of the Nine Rings It may be possible that the Nine Rings have names too just like the Three Elven Rings. The Nine Rings might be named according to the Nine Levels of Hell. Tolkien probably intended for their to be Nine Rings of Men just like how there are Nine Levels of Hell. If you think about the story of how the Nine Ring Bearers became Ring wraiths it makes sense. For example the lowest and worst level of Hell, Betrayal may be the name of the Ring the Witch King has. The Names of the levels of Hell are Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Betrayal or Treachery. Does any one think this is a possibility?--Darth Malice the Destroyer 16:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't. Tollkien disliked alegory in all its forms. I suspect he was playing on numbers. Nine is a special number in many contexts just as seven, three, and thirteen are. Thirteen is thought by many to be unlucky so in The Hobbit ''they get Bilbo to make the group fourteen in number. 22:10, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Raymond Smeagol and Deagol Smeagol and Deagol were much like Hobbits, but they were not Hobbits. They were River-folk. I really like Lord of the Rings and I really like this page. That's the only mistake that I saw and I felt that since we are all fans of the Lord of the Rings, I should correct it. LOTRfan 02:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) AIMer I don't think Tolkien's text is conclusive one way or the other. I prefer to think that they were hobbits and Smeagol is changed so much by the ring that it's hard for any character to think of him as such. 22:13, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Raymond Intro? Please. Cleaning up the opening section: It is not an "intro" - it is an epigraph. ''The Lord of the Rings is not a series. It is a single novel, published for convenience in three volumes. Editing accordingly. Jubaal 01:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Rings Why (in the books) does the destruction of the "one ring" cause the other remaining rings (ex. Galadriel's) to be useless? 04:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Derek Ultimately, all Rings of Power derived their power from the One. Celbrimbor, the original smith, made the elven rings in secret, so Sauron could only enslave the Nine and the Seven. However, the Three still required his ring as the source.--Wyvern Rex. 07:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) clarify what language is the inscription "Heating the ring in even a small fire, however, would reveal part of Sauron's incantation in an elvish script written along the ring." But http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Ring-inscription says it is in Black Speech of Mordor. So is the inscription in "an elvish script", or Black Speech, or is the Black Speech an elvish script (I think not)? :I think that is written in the language of Mordor in the movies, as for the books, I don't recall. In the movies, Gandalf translates the words into Elvish for he doesn't wish to speak the Black Speech in the Shire.--Nognix 18:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :It appears to me that the images of the movie ring use the script of the elves instead of the script for Black Speech. Either that's a mistake or when the ring was forged Sauron used the script of elves. The latter seems more unlikely to me. 22:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Raymond Reordering Hi. I do not like the ordering of the page. It is not my wiki, though, it is all of yours' also. I would have it be: *The One Ring *The Sixteen **The Nazgul Nine **The Dwarven Seven *The Elven Three *Minor Rings Please give your thoughts below. Meh92 2013 05 28 AM 00 32 (PDT) Vilya/Nenya mix=up? Maybe this is the way it was intended by Tolkien, but does anyone else feel like Nenya and Vilya got mixed up? I mean, Nenya is the Ring of Water and yet is described as being white/adamant, whereas Vilya is the ring of air yet has a blue sapphire inset. The pictures appear to support this, Nenya visually seeming to represent air and Nenya appearing to represent water. Not sure if it needs changing, I'm just interested in people's opinions. 00:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Saruman's ring? I just read a blog post about the Rings of Power and they said Tolkien implied Saruman the White had managed to craft a ring for himself (either during his research for the One Ring, or under Sauron's control through the Palantír). He wore it on his finger when Gandalf came to Orthanc, and later styled himself "Saruman the Ring-maker". What are your thoughts on this? Should it be added to this article and/or Saruman's? Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King (talk) 22:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Mistake, can't edit In the section on Vilya, there is a mistake in the following paragraph but i don't have any "edit" button next to the section, can anyone else fix this? "When Sauron laid waste to Eregion, Nenya, along with Narya, was sent to the Elven-King Gil-galad far away in Lindon, where it was later given to Elrond, who bore it through the later years of the Second Age and all of the Third." Instead of saying "Nenya, along with Narya" it should just say "Vilya was sent..." 06:02, November 20, 2014 (UTC) this is about the rings but when does it say it in the movies or books The Seven Major Error in Article The Article on the seven has a major error, in the appendices of Return of the King, pg. 394 it is stated the only power the seven had over the dwarves was to inflame their hearts to gold due to their natural resistance it was impossible to enslave them or turn them to shadow. for those reasons the dwarves did not gain life from the rings of power. I know its locked for editing but if one of the editors could take care of that it would be great here is the actual passage "The only power over them that the Rings wielded was to inflame their hearts with a greed of gold and precious things, so that if they lacked them all other good things seemed profitless, and they were filled with wrath and a desire for vengeance on all who deprived them. But they were made from the beginning as a kind to resist most steadfastly any domination. Though they could be slain or broken, they could not be reduced to shadows enslaved to another will; and for the same reason their lives were not affected by any ring to live either longer or shorter because of it. All the more did Sauron hate the possessors and desire to dispossess them. '' -JRR Tolkien The Return of the King Appendix A part III Durin's Folk ````Eldon```` Freaky coincidence? Tolkien died in 1973, if you reverse this you get 3791, which links in with the poem about the number of rings, 3 for the elves, 7 for the dwarves, 9 for mortal men, and 1 for the dark lord.Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 12:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) The Eagles Concerning Gandalf and the Eagles. It is obvious Gandalf had the ability to summon and utilize the Eagles as he did in rescuing him from the Tower of Isengard and the battle outside the Black Gate. He even used them to rescue Frodo and Sam from the firey slopes of the erupting Mt. Doom. My question then being, why did he not use them to transport Frodo and the One Ring to Mt. Doom? I thought perhaps the Eagles were beasts of purity and could not bear the evil contained in the One Ring and therefore could not carry the ring bearer aloft. Of course without the arduous journey from the Shire to Mordor the story would have been much shorter and far less heroic, am I simply missing the point altogether? 16:05, November 24, 2016 (UTC) The Eagles were beasts of purity, correct. They could not bear the evil contained in the One Ring, and therefore could not have borne Frodo, correct. There is your answer! The reason they were able to come to Mount Doom afterwards, to rescue Frodo and Sam, is because Sauron no longer had presence there....because he had just been destroyed, and the Land of Mordor had been breached, and Sauron's girdle of shadow & power over the land had been undone. Also, Frodo was no longer bearing the Ring when they carried him, because of course it too had just been destroyed. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 20:10, November 24, 2016 (UTC)